


Sanity's a Funny Thing

by Fragile_Control



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Underfell, Blue US-sans, Classic UT-sans, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male Pregnancy, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Red UF-sans, UF-Paps tries, Underfell frisk mentioned, depends on the person, mentions of UT Papyrus, possible triggers, takes place in Underfell, talk of mating, talk of soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Control/pseuds/Fragile_Control
Summary: Classic n Blue are both worried and excited, they finally get to see their other mate, Red; Its been a long week seance they've seen the other... and Red stopped answering his phone after only two days.  Now in Underfell, they just needed to find Red, and hopefully bring him home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, I love to torture my favorite characters

Sanity’s a Funny Thing

Blue and Classic sans had just arrived in Underfell, though it wasn’t a particularly friendly universe none of the monsters native to it would attack the two alternate sans’ they knew better that to piss off their captain of the royal guard; even if the doppelgangers would be free exp it wasn’t worth the pain the tall skeleton would bring upon them.

Both Sans and Blueberry were excited to see their boyfriend, it had been a long week since they’d all been together and though all three shared a home in the Undertale universe Red had to return to his own to take care of a few ‘loose ends’ as he called them, neither Blue nor Classic could get away from work to visit earlier and after three days Red stopped answering his phone.

This, though not normally concerning was, it really was to both of them, more so with Classic being that he and Red shared a similar experience when dealing with the human child and tended to have a bad time dealing with the PTSD that accompanied the memories; but with Red anything could set him off.

It was troubling because the last time they threeway called each other Reds voice was very shaky, he also seemed very unfocused occasionally arguing with someone in the room, which to the other two seemed quite ridiculous as they knew Red was the only one in the house seeing as his brother Fell had been away at a sleepover/vacation with Classic Papyrus.

Even though they knew the other monsters wouldn’t attack them they were still careful when leaving the shed in the backyard of the universal home all pairs of brothers shared. Underfell always a depressing place the very air held so much dust from dead monsters it could choke someone, good thing as being skeletons they didn’t need to breath.

Blue cautiously cracked open the door checking all directions before opening it fully and stepping to the side allowing Classic out Blue watched the other pop the lock back in place before closing the door, both walked briskly to the backdoor pulling out a key to allow themselves entry than closing and locking it behind them.

Sans was making shur the door was securely shut when he heard Blue. “I think I know why we haven’t been able to get a hold of Red.” When he turned around Classic was greeted by the sight of an utterly destroyed phone, pieces scattered from the table to the floor, there was even a piece stabbed through and pinned to the wall with a sharp jagged looking bone.

Blue winced at the clearly angry destruction that was displayed here, exiting the kitchen a pit started to form in their metaphorical stomach, the living room was in shambles as if a wild animal was allowed loose in the home.

The only real sign of Red actually being there was his destroyed phone and claw marks in the slightly open door where a lot of snow had accumulated, the temperature in the home suggested it had been exposed to the chill of snowdin for a few days which definitely wasn’t a good sign, eve worse the fact that nothing was stolen with the door unlocked and open.

“We need to check around, maybe someone knows where he is.” Classic said with a finger tapping against his jaw. Blue had already been checking all the rooms as Sans inspected the door, finally getting to the room at the end of the hall ‘Reds room’ Blue came to a halt, staring into the dark a whimper escaped through his teeth, he really didn’t want to turn on the light but he reached for the switch anyway.  
The soft yellow of the light brightened up the deserted room, Blue looked on in horror as their worries were given new life. Classic having heard the younger teleported by his side slinging an arm over the bright blue bandana the other wore pulling him into a comforting hug. They both knew Red had been fighting with his anxiety attacks, depression, self loathing, and PTSD for a long time and it wasn’t like they hadn't been trying to help, but Red rarely would accept any type of help even from his mates.  
All over the thin torn mattress laid small piles of dust, splotches of dried marrow littered the fabric as well, a small knife sat in the middle of the bed dust coating its edge.

Sans pulled Blues head against his chest gently stroking the smallers back as he analyzed the room, a soft sob echoed against the walls as Blue cried a bit a little bit; Classic shut the door focusing on calming the skele in his arms. “Hey, hey, hush Blue we’ll find him, there's not enough for him to be gone, besides ya know we’d have felt it if he did.” Blue nodded into the light blue hoodie before pulling back and wiping away his tears, his face the very expression of determination as he thought of where Red could be.

Once outside they immediately took notice of the suffocating silence… it was empty, all of snowdin was void of any monsters, (normally there would at least be someone stalking around, even if it was just to prove they weren't afraid) this unnerved the sans’ even more.

Discerningly they searched areas at random where they knew Red had stayed in the past Classic teleporting them every time till finally they emerged in waterfall, knowing that sometimes just the sound of crashing water brought peace to a troubled mind, there was a larger possibility Red would be somewhere around there.

They wondered for a while before coming to the last fall that separated Waterfall from Hotland, Blue spotted a small figure sitting in the water, their feet dangling over the ledge. The figure, though hunched over wore Reds signature black coat with dirty grayish fur lining the hood which was currently pulled over their head. Both sans’ called out to the figure but it remained unmoving showing no signs of acknowledgment.

Blue ran up close, where Classic though worried couldn’t shake the weird feeling as something was seriously wrong and slowly approached them. As Blue got closer he heard the sound of humming, the soft melody gradually increasing as he continued. 

Classic easily recognised the tune but didn’t know why Red would be humming outdoors in this universe no less, typically if caught showing any kind of weakness in Underfell even if it really was just singing they’d be executed on the spot, even the biggest most badassed monsters wouldn’t dare to do something as foolish. It just wasn’t done.

“Oh my gosh Red! We were so worried, we haven’t heard from you in some time!” Coming up from behind Blue wrapped his arms around the still monster giving him an almost crushing hug.

The humming immediately stopped, Classic could visibly see Red’s body tensing till it was taunt and starting to shake. “Shit, Blue!” Classic quickly pulled the slightly smaller off with some difficulty immediately backing away with Blue in his arms, even on good days when he’s happy it’s not the best idea to surprise Red.

Red had a lot of problems and not only the ones you could see just by looking at him. Sans eye light ignited in its dark blue as the familiar scent of Reds magic crackled in the air.

“Please put me down Sans.” Blue whined as they watched Red stand, a waft of dust falling from his clothing to the water below. “I can see something is wrong with this picture but it is still Red, i had to get his attention he was clearly spacing out and we both know he doesn't like surprise hugs.” Classic put the other back down, with Blues usual innocent demeanor sometimes it was hard to remember he was plenty capable in handling himself.

Red had turned and faced them his perma sharp tooth grin seemed stretched and strained as if hearing the funniest joke in the world, a single crimson eye light engulfed in a translucent red flame greeted the two of them from his left socket.

In Reds cupped hands hovered the human's soul, how the hell he got it Sans didn't know; even when he himself fought the child he was never able to keep their soul, the kid would always reset or load a different file.

A gasp from Blue brought him back from his thoughts. “Oh… oh no… Red, R-red… why would you…” realizing Blue must have checked their counterpart Sans followed suit. A startled choking sound made its way out of Classic ‘Yep, that's bad; bad, bad, bad, bad’ he shook his skull in disbelief, Red didn't like to fight, so what the hell!

 

Sans LV20 HP1 DF35 AT98  
-Left his straight jacket at home-

 

“Eh- heh, Red, hey buddy, d-didja’ lose your last marble while away from home there?” Classic caught Blue out of the corner of his eye pulling out his phone and walking a distance away so it was harder to make out what he was saying, while keeping both his lovers in view.

“Heh, ya wish.” That response surprised Sans, Red sounded normal, like he wasn’t covered in the dust of other monsters or holding the human's soul. “Betcha saved up all sorts of jokes and puns just for when I do eventually go crazy, believe me pal im as sane as the rest of ya’s… just got a few extra screws loose.”

“Ya know that's not saying much, heh… so uh ya know, we were uh gettin pretty worried when ya went off the radar there.” Classic stumbled around with his words, worried something might set the other off.

Red chuckled, his left hand lifting, Sans tensed preparing for an attack… but it never came. Red scratched at the large crack in his skull as sounds of barely contained amusement escaped through his fangs, Sans could almost hear those sharp claws as they scraped roughly against the bone, small flakes of dust falling between his fingers. “Heh yeah, ‘bout that, short version is, it busted.” He continued mindlessly scratching against his skull. That single flaming eye light watched Blue close up his phone and come stand alongside Classic. “Who’d ya call there darling?”

Blue looked Red over, Sans clearly hadn’t made much progress figuring out what had happened. “I called your brother.” Blue steeled his nerves as both Red and Classic flinched; they all knew how bad Fell had treated Red before all this multiverse shit, but if anyone could knock Red out of whatever the fuck was going on with him it’d be his brother. ( a cruel but useful method.)

Recovering fast Classic eyed Blue, clearly the light blue magic using skeleton wasn’t up for analyzing or drawing out this state of confusion, but come on, Fell!?, Blue knew that version of Paps was a wild card, always planning shit ahead ready for a double cross, a genuinely not fun guy to be around. But if he could help snap Red back he’ll take it.

“Really?, Blue… How’d ya know, damn didn’t think I was that easy to read, welp, would have asked one of ya to call him anyway.” Now Red was ideally scratching at his eye socket. “Ya see, ‘was waiting for him to come back home but he never shown yet… Hey, Sans, why are ya lookin’ like you're prepared for an attack, ‘mean sure I know Underfell is a hostel place, but ya guys were looking for me right, ya should have noticed there’s... no one left.”

Reds claws came to an abrupt halt at the end of his sentence, his body relaxed a bit as he clearly lost focus, the others watched with confusion as he sank back down to sitting in the cool flowing water below re-cupping the red heart in front of him.

“Red!” Blue suddenly yelled while taking a few steps closer to the troubled skele, not wanting him to fall back into whatever daze he’d been in earlier.

A few long seconds passed before eye sockets widened in clarity, his head tilted more in Blues direction. “B-blue?” Red scurried to his feet, he looked genuinely confused almost afraid. “Blue, what are ya doing here babe?!, wh-where’s Sa-” His magic lit eye searching frantically thou quickly landed on the confusion stricken Classic, clawed left hand gripping at the front of his fabric covered soul. “Thank the stars… what are ya guys doin’ here? Ya trying to get yourselves dusted!”

Both Blue clad skeletons stared at him in disbelief. “What?” They questioned in union.

Reds sockets narrowed. “Ya know… it’s only been a couple of days guys I can take care of myself, hell I grew up here after all.” His left hand patted along his pockets, fanged mouth frowning slightly when he failed to find what he was looking for. “We just talked like… yesterday right, told ya I’d be home in a few days.”

Classic took a cautious step closer. “Red, hun, what have ya been doing the whole time you’ve been here?” He watched their counterpart closely.

“Come on Sans, we all know you can be a tad overprotective sometimes, but it's a bit ridiculous that ya want to know everything I’ve been up to.” Red shifted in his soaked sneakers, the problem not being that he didn’t want to say, so much as he didn’t know how to say it.

Red hadn't been quite shur why he had been feeling so weird as of late but, like his mates grounded in his skull he’d been taking it one day at a time, trying his damnedest to keep calm; it was difficult though, every monster he passed wanted to dust him… and it wasn’t that he was weak in fact, he did have LOVE, his younger brother had forced him to dust a few monsters at a point saying he wasn’t worth protecting if he didn’t put some effort into living, in fact he had enough exp to be LV5.

Just recently Red had been feeling pretty good, he was no longer getting glares or looks promising of death no, now any monster he passed seemed almost scared of him and damn even if he was looking into it too hard it damn well felt good and he loving it; not only that but his schizophrenia had calmed a great deal and he hadn’t been having any screwed up nightmares either. The first time he recalled feeling this good was when he and his mates bonded.

Classic could almost see Blues unfathomable patience slipping away, Blue always had more of a honest direct approach, he definitely wasn’t the ‘beat around the bush’ type, but different situations called for a different types of approach. “Come on babe, please, this is important.”

Red tilted his head a little studying Classic and Blue then carefully dipped into their shared connection, feeling the confusion, concern, and… was that, hmm, ya that's fear, that was all directed towards him… but why; even when they first met and he threatened their lives they still never shown this much fear.

Blue could feel what Red was doing he also knew Sans could too. Watching that fanged smile fall further Blue interjected before assumptions could be made. “Red we’re afraid for you, not of you, there's a major difference.” Blue tried to reassure the other. “Red I don’t want to startle you but you seem to not have noticed, you’re-” Blue got cut off by an obnoxious ringing noise. The little skele’s eye sockets widened, hand dove into his pocket retrieving his phone. “H-hold on a second.” He answered it keeping his place this time. “Oh, hey… yes, yes… eh no, no it is much worse.. oh yes we’re at the last fall before Hotland…. I’ll ask- no I won’t make him but it would simplify things, hold on..” Blue pulled the phone from his skull bright blue eye lights shifting to Classic. “Sans would you mind picking up Fell?”

Classic figured that was what the question was and even though it would be more practical to teleport ‘The Great and Terrible Papyrus’ back here, he didn't want to leave Blue with a confused and now scared looking Red.. wait, why does Red look scared and why is he shaking, Sans tried to feel the others through their bond, Blue’s emotions were loud and clear whereas Red’s was a jumbled mess and so hard to even make out.. almost as if it was fading. Just as Classic remembered he had yet to give an answer Red blertted out a “My brothers Here?!”

Blue was just as startled as Sans had been, “Ya ok, grab Fell, come back quickly.” Sans said as Red fell to his knees, left hand wrapping around his ribs as he shook, Blue immediately handed Classic his phone, not wanting to just hang up on the other he practically through it to him and ran to Reds side cautiously placing his hands on the scared skeleton where he could see as to comfort not surprise him.

Classic gave Blue a look filled with his worry, compassion, fear, and trust before teleporting back to the shed where he assumed Fell would be.

“It’s alright Red, your brother promised to never harm you again remember, he’s just here to make sure you're alright.” Blue comforted him having moved one hand to that scarred skull stroking it gently, Reds arm left his own ribs and wrapped around Blues, hand resting on a floating one. Blue thought it a tad bit strange when he felt the clawed digits tracing around his ribs but didn’t comment on it. “It’s been awhile since we’ve talked Red, we lost contact with you over four days ago, we’ve been so worried-Eeep!

Blue let out a very unmanly squeal as his rib was forcefully grabbed, clawed fingers easily tearing through the fabric of Blues shirt getting a tight grip of the bone and before Blue could say or do anything it was bent outward then back in quickly as if to test how pliable the bone was then mercilessly twisted till they heard sharp pops, a few cracks splintering across the surface as the rib almost gave in.

“Ow! Red! Red, please stop! You're hurting me! Ouch!” Blues hands were clenched in fists as blue tears welled up in his sockets. The pain had Blue pinned, from the corner of his eye he saw the human's soul float out of range by either of them.

Soft laughter fueled Blues confusion, the body below him shook. “Come on kid it’s not that bad besides, you’ve got HP to spare.” Reds right hand came up between them to Blues jaw, clawed fingers caressed the smooth teeth before pressing his own against his counterparts. “See, it’s not so bad right.” With a quick twist of his wrist the rib snapped, Blue shrieked, crying loudly now.

Reds hand trailed down from the others jaw to the vertebrates that made up Blues neck stroking them as the skele sobbed against his skull. “Shhh, come on you’re ok, it was just one rib babe, I can tell you’re hurting through our connection but it’ll be ok, I promise.” He cooed to the other, right hand then in that same forceful grip latched onto that neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times as always

“Damnit Fell, how the hell does someone get locked inside and can’t unlock themselves when the lock is inside with them!” Sans yelled through the thick door that made up the entrance to the shed that housed the machine.

Mumbled gruff grumbling was heard through the door before an actual response came through. “It would do us all some good for you to shut up before you draw attention to yourself.”

Classic was rummaging through his assortment of keys, aggravation keeping him from finding the right one. He once more watched the doorknob jingle but not budge. “Didn’t Blue tell ya, everyone in your universe is gone, Reds got a LOVE of 20 so we’re pretty fucking sure he dusted everyone, so it doesn’t matter how loud I’m-!” A sharp sudden pain erupted from his soul quickly shutting Classic up, his hands gripped the front of his blue hoodie the keys dropping into the snow as he did so.

Fell, knew only of two things that would shut this sans up, he questioned the skele right away as he doubted Blue and Red were making out in front of him or that he found a random bottle of ketchup. “What’s wrong now?” Agitated tone hid his worry well; Though he hadn't been happy when he found out his brother was in a relationship with not one monster but two let alone they being fucked up versions of Red himself, he did care for them like family.

Leaning against the shed trying to regain his bearings, “D-don’t k-know, my soul is burning… T-hink something's… wrong… with R-red n Blue.” Sans choked out.

A strange pin of fear shot through Fell. “You said his LOVE is above mine, and you know my brother is unstable, yet you left Blue with him, alone?”

Sans could practically see Fells disapproving frown through the door. “This was supposta be a quick trip, but you got stuck in the one place I can't teleport in or out of!” Majority of the pain lifted leaving a dull ache across his ribcage. “Red seemed fine enough…… At first, then it got a little weird.” He leaned against the building.

“Are you even trying to find the damn key anymore!?” Fell asked pounding on the door and when his answer wasn’t even a word just an “Uh..” He raised his boot to the door and kicked as hard as he could. The door flew off it's hinges lock braking taking some of the frame with it landing harshly onto the snow, a tall menacing figure emerged from the now wide open doorway, arms crossed as he regarded the slack jaw short skele next to him. “ Let’s go already, Blues in danger.”

Classic grumbled a curse under his breath as he reached up taking hold of Fells elbow teleporting them both to the end of Waterfall. The scene they ported back into was, well it was hard to call it anything less that disturbing.

Red had Blue physically pinned under the rushing water, Blues limbs were flailing trying his damndest to kick or push Red off him an impossible task to accomplish with the other straddling and occasionally humping his pelvis, one hand wrapped around Blues neck and the other roughly playing with yet another rib, twisting and turning the bone between clawed fingers.

Sans being shocked into stunned confusion as to why Red would do this especially to their innocent little Blue, he just stood there in disbelief, the thing to knock him out of such a stupor being a question by Fell accompanied by a tapping of sharp claws gently scraping against his skull. “Please tell me this is a new kink their trying out.”

Classics silence forced Fell to summon a sharp bone sword fully intending on getting Blue back from whatever deranged force that had clouded his brothers mind, Fell knew Red would never let anyone or thing hurt his mates let alone be the cause of their suffering himself.

As Fell summoned a bone, Sans’ own blue magic ignited to life once again, left hand slowly raised as the others own lightblue soul turned a darker shade, a second before Sans pulled Blue back and out of danger Red lifted Blues head by his still tightly gripped neck, “ P-please Red, please s-sttoppp!” he sputtered out as water fell from his skull, fresh light blue tears streaked down his mandible into the water below.

The smile on Red’s face had strained so bad it looked like it hurt. “Awe babe, why would I stop,” The hand that was toying with the others ribs quickly went to the jaw that housed those perfectly flat teeth, harshly grabbing and digging his claws into the surface gaining yet another pitiful whimper as marrow started welling up beneath his nails. “I’m enjoying this, so very much.” Red rocked his hips into the still submerged pelvis once again before forcing his own fanged mouth against Blues, his own hand holding that jaw still as non clawed hands grabbed at the black leather of Red’s jacket. “Besides aren't you supposed ta be the be the dominant one out of the three of us, where'd all your confidence go? Are you really just that weak that you won’t fight against me?... or is it the soul bond we share, hmm, I wonder how much it would take to destroy it,” Clawed fingers trailed back down to those covered ribs. “Fuck knows I don’t want such a pathetic, weak, wanna be monster as a mate.”

Big blue eyes stared blankly into Reds single magic engulfed eye light, Blue knew Red would never say such things, especially not to him, tears continued to stream down his face as the hand wrapped around his neck tightened again and the other hand went back to toying with the overly sensitive rib. “R-red, p-please tell me what’s w-wrong?!” Blue tryed to pull himself closer to Red, his confidence building on hope. “What happened th-” 

*SNAP!*

Red chuckled again as he broke another rib twirling it between his fingers as it turned to dust, Blue screamed once more before his head was stuffed under the water. Red stared at the dust covering his left hand when he heard something collapsing to the ground, a pained noise followed by a cures in a voice so similar to his own that Reds smile stretched further, cracks actually forming around his mouth and jaw as his skull was having trouble accommodating it.

Having crumpled to the ground hands clenched against his covered soul Classics head rising at the same time as Reds did, immediately eye contact was established, both magic coated eye lights stared at one another, as if having a conversation without words Classic rose shakily to his feet, left hand outstretched once again and Red gave him a sheepish look before releasing the submerged skele, holding both hands in the air mock submissively, standing up and backed away.

Blue quickly surfaced staring mouth agape at Red catching a glance of the human’s soul floating behind the other, Blue felt Sans’ magic tugging on his soul carefully pulling him away from their unstable mate.

Red eyed the two as Sans wrapped his arms around Blue, a hand carefully stroking the smaller monsters skull as he knelt down next to the sitting skeleton, he even placed a soft kiss to the smallers forehead; Red opened his mouth to make the motions of gagging before catching his brother's eyes.

Fell had remained quiet after his initial question, more than anything trying to figure out what was going on with his older brother, why he was acting this way, what possessed him to gain all that exp. Fell as well as most other monsters native to this universe knew the higher your Level Of ViolencE was the harder it was to control, even the simplest of things. One thing Red said to Blue caught his attention, in his brothers relationship Blue was the more dominant one, he had to be, to make sure everything was taken care of like their bills, and groceries. Sans and Red were both lazy and unmotivated, they would sleep the whole day away if Blue would allow them, they wouldn’t take the initiative for anything that could be considered as work; thus it would make sense that in the more intimate part of their relationship Blue would still be the dominant one, Fell however, knew this not to be true, because having lived with the small skeletons most of his life knew his brother well enough, Red was a dom by nature and over the years they survived Underfell Fell had beaten the other into submission, that being the only way he could protect his older brother with his pathetic single HP.

‘These two’ he took a glance at the two small monsters at his side comforting each other ‘allowed my brother to be the dominant one.’

Reds sockets narrowed as he side glanced his brother, “The cavalry finally arrived. Huh, ya know, you're all looking a little confused, why is that exactly.” a clawed finger rubbed against his jaw in mock thought. “Let me guess, you two,” pointing offhandedly while pacing back and forth slowly. “Are probably thinking ‘why, why would he do this.’” Red let out a chuckle. “Or is it ‘what the hell happened to him’, and you.” He stopped holding still a moment with his back to the other three, his skull tipped backwards over his shoulder magic lit eye light glaring at Fell. “My younger fucking brother are easy to guess… probably just a simple ‘what the fuck’ laced with well hidden concern for my mates… but,”

Classic and Blue stood tall next to Fell as Red carried on, Holding hands one radiating comfort, the other concern as they watched and waited for anything that could shed light on this.

Red sighed letting his shoulders slump and kicked at a small rock on the banks edge. “...But why, why would you care for them…” His normally gruff voice was soft but barely contained rage bubbled on the under the surface. “You never cared for me, why should they be any different… we’re the same fucking monster!”

Fells face stayed as impassive as ever, Sans and Blue trying to send feelings of comfort, patience, and love through their bond to attempt to calm their enraged mate. Fell knew his brother wouldn’t rationally listen to anything he may say concerning this apparent problem so… “You never wanted to dust others so why now does your LOVE exceed mine.” Fell was genuinely curious as he was sure the other two were as well. “And the human’s soul, why do you even have it?”

Reds grin broke into hysterical laughter, both hands going to his skull clawed fingers dug into the bone, the laughter continued as marrow quickly welled up beneath those horribly sharp nails and dripping down his skull to the ground below.

Blue and Classic shared equally concerned and disturbed looks with one another, Sans squeezed Blues hand and the smaller nodded back; letting the others hand go Classic took an unneeded breath in an attempt to regather himself and walked towards the crazed skele in front of them just to stop barely out of Red’s reach. “Red, hun, you need to get a hold of yourself.”

Clawed fingers dragged harshly down that already scarred skull stopping just above his sockets accompanied by an over exaggerated sigh, still chuckling a little bit every now and again he responded with “How can I, you won’t come close enough for me to ‘get a hold of myself.’” Single red lit magical eye watched lazily between his fingers, he found Classic to be pretty funny, the other was attempting to keep his focus solely on him using his own body to cover Red’s view of his brother and their other lover.

“R-right h-haha… uh wrong wording huh, well uh tibia honest Red, I got ta know, What The Fuck happened ta ya?!” Sans eyed the fresh deep gouges and without thinking of his own safety grabbed Red's wrists in his own hands; He gasped surprised by his own actions but managing to just roll with his instincts.

Red’s hands were yanked away from his face by force, instantly his laughing ceased, mouth set in an open frown, sockets wide open; He looked at Classics as if he did something terrifying. “Red, it’s ok, please just tell me whats going on, what exactly happened?” Sans pulled their hands against his sternum holding them there with only one of his own, clawed fingers dug into the blue hoodie almost immediately; Classics other hand gently grabbed that fanged jaw soothingly stroking it as he stared into that face so similar to his own.

Red watched the other, carefully searching for any anger or ill intent; Finding nothing but care and worry, his sockets narrowed and brow bone furrowed as if in confusion. Flaming eye light dropped to the chest before him. Even though Red found Sans plan of distraction to be humorous it still worked, he had almost completely forgotten about the others.

Classic tilted his head a little, leaning in towards the other a bit more when he heard mumbling followed quickly by a soft whine, he could feel Red’s fingers gripping tighter against the fabric he wore. Sans brought Red’s head back up fully intent on making eye contact once again only to find closed sockets, but he had managed to make out the tail end of what the other was saying, first sounded like an apology, then much clearer he heard ‘ I listened for once.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cant be helped

Classic was taken aback by the words, he and Red had far too many conversations in the past about their mental problems to not be able to make an educated guess as to what brought this all on; Red, in one of their talks casually hinted before full out explaining that he heard disembodied voices echoing in his skull, he had described it as if someone was whispering to him, sometimes it would be a soft voice speaking sweet nothings or would offer ideas on how to achieve his deepest desires, but more often than not there where loud and angry voices shouting at him in a way too familiar tone much like his brothers, those were always putting him down and pointing out all of his flaws, sometimes flat out saying there was no point in him existing. Sans knew Red was strong, but he also knew it was only a matter of time before something finally snapped ...Welp, Red finally gave in.

Sans didn’t know what to say, lucky he didn’t need to as Red continued after taking a shaky unnecessary breath, keeping his arms and legs tense sockets shut tight. “Wanted ta know how it felt too.” the human's soul floated behind Red once again. “It’ll r-reset when i'm done, can’t now, you're still here.” The growing noise of rattling bones surrounded them by the time he finally realized Red was losing what little control he had left. Classic acted fast successfully prying those claws out of his clothes, and brought their hands together and intertwining their fingers.

“C-came ta talk ta the kid ‘bout a p-pun war,” Sans scrunched his eye sockets a bit as Reds grip tightened. “Got p-pulled inta a fight while lookn for ‘em, w-went home fer s-safety;” Reds sockets cracked open but he refused to make eye contact with his double. “T-took a bath ta… g-get the dust off ‘n saw it…” his grip tightened once more, arms forcing Classic’ back till they were even with his shoulders, but the other held his ground, he needed to know what happened. “S’a n-new soul, I-I didn’t know” He shook his head. “ Got worried, t-then…”

Sans quietly watched Red with wide sockets ‘ a new soul?... Red, Red is pregnant!.. Then,’ he quickly stitched the rest together. ‘Then he got anxious ‘n allowed all of this to happen.’ He watched in almost slow motion as that fanged mouth turned once again into that strained smile, a single red tear streaked down his cheekbone, sockets opened wide left one ablaze with magic.

Red pushed back with more force, “Ya know, it's not like i was counting on you two ta show, but it will make things sweeter when I finally dust my brother.”

Classic clenched his teeth, he couldn’t really back Fell up, after all the tall skeleton had already summoned his weapon of choice, granted it was more for Blue’s protection than his own at the time, but how the hell do you vouch for someone’s intentions when you’re unsure of them yourself. “What good will that do hun, if this universe resets, he won’t have his memories anymore and he’ll just go back to hurting you again.” There was no point in trying to calling out to their not so innocent, mustard loving, anxious mate; This was still their Red.

“Ya seem ta be misled there buddy, this world will not ‘reset’ as in start over.” Red chuckled lightly at the confused look on Sans’ face. “Na, ya see, it’ll just continue from where the pest last ‘saved’ at, kids just got ta load ‘n it’ll all go back, everyone will go back to their sad little existence and we can get on with ours.” Suddenly he pulled the other forward with the same force he’d been using to keep him away; Sans yelped as he lost his balance, thanks to their still entwined fingers and landed against Red’s chest; While he fell Red wrapped their arms around his blue hoodie and locked their fingers together.

Classic involuntary released a grunt in pain as his arms were bent unnaturally behind his back.

Movement caught Reds eye from behind his bent over doppelganger…aww how precious, that little Blueberry was holding his way less composed younger brother back, looked like they were arguing, Fell kept waving his weapon in the direction of the two interlocked skele, volume increasing quickly.

“He’s in danger Blue!” Fell held onto his tattered red scarf, the opposite end held in a tight almost death grip by Blue. 

The small blue sans knew Fell could easily get around him, and with his panicked mind he quickly latched onto what seemed to be the only thing that held obvious importance to the tall monster. “I-I know, but you have to trust them!”

“Are you really willing to lose both your soulmates, because you're unwilling to fight one?!” Fell watched as small tears came to the corners of Blue’s sockets at the harsher truth of the matter. “You can't trust anyone who willingly maxed out their LOVE Blue, there’s NO turning back at that point.” He gave a sharp tug, pulling blue into him and slung an arm around those small shoulders.

Sans flinched as Red’s smile strained and hardened while the other watched the scene behind him. “S-see Red-” Classic was cut off as a sharp pain bloomed across his chest and he was flung away.

Red was a bit confused, ya he knew this scenario was fucked, that he shouldn’t be doing this, that this whole thing was a bad idea but… he was having such miniscule difficulty smothering the smoldering guilt burning in his cracking soul; And that (probably not purposefully) smug look his brother was glaring at him while comforting Blue was just reigniting his rage, thus silencing his restraint and care along with that still bubbling guilt.

Red vaguely heard Sans start up again but he didn’t register anything that was being said as important; In one fluid motion he unwrapped his arms from his double, detangled their fingers, brought a foot up and forcefully kicked Sans away while summoning a long dence femur with a serrated edge and proceeded to stock towards the other two, eye sockets wide and red magic flaring in a smokie hellish flame.

Classic skidded against the ground but quickly gained his bearings and righting himself to his hands and knees; Left socket igniting in his own cyan, hand raised turning the aggressive skeleton’s soul blue, halting the other where he stood. “That's enough! Red.”

Fell had risen to his full height quickly pulling the much smaller monster behind him as Red approached; Blue (knowing that if Fell didn’t believe he could handle himself against a threat would place himself between Blue and the danger) stayed where he was put, only peaking out when he heard Sans’ stern voice. Fell had been prepared for an attack and was surprised when his older brother was stilled mid stride, by his lazier counterpart no less.

Red was growling as he was held by the blue gravity magic, completely against his will. “Release Me!.” He all but snarled out while keeping his attention on his brother, (after all, Fell was the target, not the other two) “I will NOT TELL YOU AGAIN!” Red growls deepened as the magic coating his soul increased in pressure forcing his limbs down.

“If you want to act like a child and throw a tantrum, you’ll be treated like one, you're in timeout Red!” Sans could tell the other was irritated, which often lead to violent behavior even on a normal day but he couldn’t allow this to continue. “You really think our lives would go back to normal, if ya succeed in doing whatever the hell it is that you're tryin ta do?” Sans swiftly dodged a red bone as it shot out of the ground between his legs, sockets having caught the twitch of Reds fingers before hand. “For fucks sakes Red, our memories will remain, everything, you’ve done, we will Remember; Did the voice fail to tell ya that?!”

Reds features relaxed some, that eye light taking in Classics determined pose, a soft scuff escaped his skull. “How gullible do you think I am? They are screaming for your dust, ya can’t even comprehend how hard it is to try and shut out not one but several shrieking voices Demanding not only the dust of Everyone I care about but my own as well! …and it, it never stops, there's a limit to how much i can handle, just let me have this, just this once…” Red smirk widened bone visibly cracking with the strain.

Blue scurried out from behind Fell to Sans’ side helping him to his feet. “Red, please stop, you're stronger than any stupid voice in your head! I know you can fight it!

Fell knew Blue wasn’t going to get through, if anything it was just going to make the problem worse, he could almost pinpoint the exact moment something in his brother snapped and he caught a large animalistic skull forming behind the other two; Though Fell never seen this attack before he knew it belonged to his brother; if the matching false gold fang wasn’t a dead give away, then the red magic gathering in it's jagged maw, was.

Blue noticed before Classic mostly due to the lack of response from the other, he could feel the hostal magic building behind them, Blue turned his head just as the blaster fired. A wall of white and red bones blocked the continuing beam of concentrated magic, Blue quickly pushed Sans and himself out of the line of fire his favorite blue bandana burnt as the wall shattered, fragmented bone disintegrating in the blast.

Classic, realizing what was going on a little too late only lost control of his magic after making contact with the ground again, in turn relicing Red.

Fell watched his brother with a twitch of his socket as the older didn’t even bother to try and avoid the blast, when the beam dissipated his eyes narrowed at the damage taken; It was well known between the four of them that damage could only harm Red if dealt directly to his soul but still, the right side of his jacket was fried showing his ribs and soul, most of the exposed bone burnt black, others had pieces of melted leather fused to the scarred bone.

“Ughhh, this stings.” Testing out the sturdiness of his abused body by flexing his limbs, few pieces of bone cracking off settling on the ground. Red nodded to himself, deeming his body satisfactory enough to still fight, he gripped the sharp bone construct and took off, weapon raised as he attacked his brother.

Fell, well practiced in the art of fighting easily defended himself using the blunt edge of his weapon to hold Red back, Fell had no intention of physically fighting with his older brother again, those days were over. “You willingly attempted to harm both your mates with an attack i'm sure would have dusted them.” He shook his head with a disapproving frown. “Look at what you are doing brother, have you really given in, do they really mean so little to you, that you would allow yourself to attack them?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Red roared after teleporting back a short distance, right hand holding his skull weapon stabbed into the ground to help him keep his balance. Red never really had the best stamina when it came to using using his magic, being brought up in Underfell really stunted his potential, the young souling feeding off his magic didn’t help nor did the constant hold on the kids soul. Beads of sweat dribbled down his skull. From the corner of his eye Red watched Sans pull Blue to his feet, both looked unharmed..’good’ knowing it wasn’t the best idea he dove into their bond just to immediately retract when he was hit with such strong emotions… love and betrayal, happiness and fear, hatred and sadness. The weapon besides him disintegrated and Red dropped to his knees, sockets going wide, hands clenched against his barely covered soul as his body doubled over.

Both Blue and Classic felt a sharp burning in their respectable souls, worried eyelights searched each other before realization hit…’Red’ Their heads both turned to the other. Blue wrapped his arms around Sans, seeking to receive and give comfort to the other.

They all watched as Red summoned his own light pinkish soul, pulling it out along with a much smaller almost lilac colored soul, both hovering over his cupped claws.

The larger inverted heart had several cracks running through it, two white eye lights returned to the fanged skull. His magic was quickly depleting, he used way too much to be able to still survive. “Heh.. f-fuck” Red mumbled to himself. “So much for dustn’ paps… w-wouldn’t have worked anyway, he’s so cool.” He watched as a large crack splintered up through the middle of his soul, “This is what i get for hurting em’, isn’t it…” the crack widened and Red let out a pain filled groan.

Fell approached his brother having ridded himself of his weapon now that Red was no longer a threat and placed his sharp talons against the partily burnt skull, gently stroking it as the human's soul now free of Reds magic floated around Fells head, “Sans…you're dying.” he watched as the crack widened even more and the small light purple soul seemed to shudder as the crimson magic it was feeding from quickly trickled to a halt, “You damned not only yourself, but you're child as well.”

Classic and Blue cautiously came over, tears gathered in their sockets. Sans knelt down infront of Red, Blue gave the slightly smaller skeleton a side hug and buried his head against Reds neck holding back sad little whimpers and replacing them with words of comfort. Classic cupped Reds hands with his own, he had a bad feeling when they first arrived and knew this wouldn’t end well; Shur, if the kid did ‘load’, everything would go back to normal, but Sans doubted he’d ever be able to look at his alternate self the same again, he and Blue still loved Red sure, but he had stepped over a very clear line.

The small soul started to fade, having to feed from to sustain its form, it dusted. Fell felt a single tear fall from his socket, poor thing didn’t have a chance. The crack in his brother’s soul finalized it's assent breaking in half.

They heard a soft regret filled apology as Red’s body quickly dusted. Blue clenched to his chest what was left of the black leather jacket, his body shaking hard as sobs wracked his form.

Classic stared at the dust covering his hands unable to tear his eye lights away, he knew the faster they got out of this universe the quicker Red would return, but he couldn’t will himself to move. Sans vaguely registered he and Blue being picked up and carried by Fell back to the house in Snowdin and being set on the couch.

Blue was still holding on to that dusty jacket tightly, he had stopped crying and was now leaning against Sans, every once in awhile a sniffle could be heard from him, Blue knew Red would be back but this was the first time he’d seen another monster die, the throbbing pain in his soul didn’t help any.

Fell, after setting both small skeletons on the cushions walked out the room to the kitchen, pulling out his phone to make a call; His brothers doppelgangers needed to get home so the human could fix things, and he needed to be here when Red returned to make sure this wouldn’t happen again, but he was worried about the mental state of the two in the other room.

The number he called rang for a while and Fell, who would normally be pissed at this held his cool, it just wasn’t the time. Finally after the sixth ring the other answered. “Now is not the time for pleasantries.” He cut the other off before anything could be said. “Come to Underfell immediately.” Quick and to the point, Fell ended the call. Setting his phone on the counter along with his elbows, he let go a deep sigh burying his face in his gloved hands.

Before he knew it there was a soft knock on the back door, swiftly Fell turned, righting himself and putting up his tough front before opening the door to allow his slightly taller alternate self in.

“Hey buddy, eh what happened to the shed door?” Strech greeted, hands stuffing themselves in the front pocket of his orange hoodie, recently snuffed cig hanging loosely between his teeth.

Fell closed the door behind the other and leaned against it. “I kicked it down; Now I need you to take both your brother and Classic home.”

Strech inspected Fells appearance, taking note that his other looked very tired but also much more relaxed than he’d ever seen him. “Why can’t they leave on their own?” He thought the three Sans’ must have been getting on Fells nerves and wouldn’t leave. “Can’t ya handle the lovebirds?” Strech saw a noticeable flinch cross Fells features. ‘Huh that's new’ “...What happened?” All teasing gone from his voice.

Fell ignored the first two questions. “Alot has happened” He brought the other up to date on the events of the last few hours, leaving out no detail.

Strech had went from zero to ten on the big brother protective meter from the start, after all Fell came in the scene while his brother slowly broke Blues ribs. “Where are they now?” He kept his cool, he could check Blue once they were home.

Instead of answering Fell guided Strech towards the living room, once they rounded the couch they saw what would have been a cute seen under most other circumstances, Blue had fallen asleep on Classic, half his body curled around his remaining lover, Reds coat bunched up under his head. Sans, however just stared straight ahead eye sockets void of light, his hands laying palms up on his lap, his body twitching a little as Blue stirred.

Strech knelt down placing a hand on his bro’s skull gently caressing it before carefully picking the little skele up as to not wake him and held him to his chest. As Blue was moved Classics head dropped to the cloth in his lap and didn’t change till he was also picked up.

Fell followed the three out to the shed, pushing the proper buttons as Strech’ hands were full, and with one last nod they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this whole thing written before trying to type it up. If requested I could try for a sequel, but I wont be making one unless asked i got other things to make n things to think over

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting but I like to wright, suggestions are helpful n welcome


End file.
